The Hunter and The Wiccan
by Dark Goddess2000
Summary: You think you know what really happened? Well, you don't. You may have seen a few episodes, maybe the entire series but that doesn't mean you know what really happened. Stories got edited, details left out, facts twisted, so I'm here to tell you the real story of the events that changed everything, of the relationship between a Hunter and a Wiccan. Piper\Dean. R&R.
1. Hunter meets Wiccan

The Hunter and The Wiccan

The Wendigo

Phoebe, Prue and Piper stood in the hospital as they were questioned by Inspector Andy Trudeau and FBI agent Ashley Fallon about the thing that attacked Piper in the park. The questions were standard and if the creature hadn't been so clearly supernatural, it would've been the first time they were involved in an ordinary case but that's not what happened, you know that, I know that, we all know that. Now I know you're probably sitting here, wondering what's going on and why you need to know this, your all probably thinking that you've seen this before, that you know everything but I'm here to tell you that that's not true. Sure, you've watched the episode, maybe you've even seen the entire series but that doesn't mean you know everything that happened, stories got edited, details left out, facts twisted, so I'm here to tell you the true story of what really happened, of the events that changed _everything_, starting with that night, starting at the moment when two 'Homeland Security Agents' walked in and headed for the group.

"Hello, Ms. Halliwell, I'm Agent Wyatt and this is my partner Agent Perry. We're from Homeland Security and we have some questions regarding your attack if that's okay with you, miss?" The Agent asked, flashing a mega watt smile at Piper, making her pale face flush slightly.

"Excuse me, agents, what is Homeland Security doing on an FBI case?" Agent Fallon asked

"I'm afraid, ma'am, that we're not at liberty to talk about it, it's confidential you see, but if you would like information, feel free to call our superior." The freakishly tall Agent told her, handing her a card which she took before walking away to go do exactly what he suggested and the two extremely attractive Agents turned back to Piper who asked what they wanted to know.

"Could you describe the creature?" Agent Wyatt asked

"Describe it? Okay… big, scary, strong… kind of like a cross between a werewolf and Charles Manson." Piper told them

"Did it have yellow eyes? Talon like claws? Was it afraid of fire?" Agent Perry asked and she nodded in agreement as he described the thing that had attacked her.

"Ms. Halliwell, we just have one last question for you and then you're free to go. When the creature attacked you, did it bite or scratch you or anything?" The smaller Agent asked

"Yeah, it scratched me on the arm. Why, is it poisonous or diseased because the doctor said I'd be fine?!" Piper exclaimed, freaking out

"No, Ms. Halliwell, your fine, it was just a simple question and now we'll take our leave so that you can go home and rest. I'm sorry about what happened and I hope you feel better." Agent Perry said before he and his partner left, talking urgently between each other.

* * *

"Sam, did you see that scratch? If we don't kill this thing by tomorrow, we're going to have to kill her to." Dean told his younger but taller brother

"Yeah, I know but how are we going to find it? I mean, Dean, this thing looks like us during the day, it doesn't have any signs like the other monsters except fire but what are we going to do, wave a lighter in everyone's face and see if they react? We don't even have any suspects and now we have to worry about someone turning into one of these things." Sam ranted

"Speaking of the would-be-victim, one of us should check up on her tomorrow to see how close to turning she is."

"Oh, and you think it should be you because she's cute and you have to hit on anything wearing a skirt." It wasn't a question, it was a statement

"Well yeah."

"Whatever. I should have known you couldn't make it one case without hitting on someone. Just try to remember the poor girl is infected and keep it in your pants."

…

…

"Hey, Dean, does the name Halliwell sound familiar to you?" Sam asked, curiously, it had been bothering him ever since he first heard the name but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before.

"No, why?"

"No reason, just wondering." Maybe he'd call Bobby tomorrow and see if he knew anything.

* * *

"Oh! Agent Wyatt, what are you doing here?" Piper asked, surprised to see him standing at her door

"Just thought I'd check up on the pretty girl. Hope you don't mind?" He said, flashing a grin that made her heart skip a beat as she bite her lip, his eyes following the movement

"Not at all. Please come in, Agent." She told him, stepping aside before a dizzy spell hit her, making her stumble and almost fall but thankfully he caught her before she hit the floor.

"Okay, can you walk to the living room?"

"Back off? What, I can't walk now?" She snapped before looking apologetic "I'm sorry. What's happening to me?" She asked, looking terrified

* * *

"What do you got, Sammy?" Dean asked as he stepped out into the hall of the manor

"Well, on the Wendigo front, nothing but I found out something else that's really interesting. Remember how I asked if the name Halliwell was familiar? It's because it was. When I was eleven, I found a book in Bobby's library about a wiccan Melinda Warren who was burned during the Salem Witch Trials. Before she died she prophesied that three sisters would become the most powerful witches the world has ever known and become the greatest force of good against evil. I looked into it and the Warren line became the Halliwell line" Sam informed him

"Witches against evil? That's a good one, Sammy, thanks, I needed a good laugh."

"I'm not joking, Dean."

"WHAT?! Good witches! You can't seriously buy that crap! Witches are evil, Sam, we hunt them or did you forget that?" Dean exclaimed

"I didn't forget that, Dean, but they aren't witches, they're wiccans! They're powers come from nature not demons and if you don't believe me then call Bobby and ask him. It's not dark magic, Dean, it's light magic and they're not hurting anyone, actually if their file is any clue, they're saving people." Sam told him

"I still don't buy it."

"Dean, in all your years of hunting, have you ever seen a evil creature attack a witch? Because I haven't. They're not witches, Dean, they're wiccans, look it up on the computer, read it in a book or call Bobby but either way your going to get the same answer. Now, you need to get past this and help me save that girl, she hasn't done anything, Dean, she doesn't deserve this." Sam told his brother who peeked into the living room to see Piper curled up in the chair, pale and shaking, looking terrified and decided to trust his little brother.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

* * *

"Okay, so if you're not an Agent from Homeland Security, then who are you?" Piper asked, holding out her hands defensively, ready to freeze him at a moment's notice

"Well, my name is Dean Winchester, my brother and I are hunters, we've been tracking this Wendigo for awhile now. I promise we come in peace." Dean told her, holding his hands up in peace signs, making her smile and put her hands down and Dean, seeing that she had relaxed, just had to make a joke.

"On a lighter note, I'm also an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women. You know, just throwing that out there, sweet cheeks." He quipped, winking and grinning at her, making her laugh

"Oh, that's cute, you're cute, really." She said, looking down at her watch before teasing "Wow, five minutes into the conversation and I already want to put duct tape over your mouth, that's got to be a record."

"No, sorry to disappoint but the record is actually one minute, it's a funny story, maybe I'll tell you it sometime over dinner… or maybe in bed…" His voice trailed off, suggestively, waggling his eyebrows at her, making her blush, furiously.

"I'm just... going to uh... get some tea." She said, stuttering before practically fleeing the room

* * *

Prue, Phoebe and Sam walked into the living room and froze upon seeing Piper curled up in the arm chair, sweating and shaking, looking sick but laughing weakly at one of Dean's jokes before moaning in pain, making the two witches immediately rush to their sister's side.

"She doesn't look so good." Sam said to his brother, looking at the pale witch

"They never do. Did you find out who the Wendigo is?"

"Yeah, it's Agent Fallon." Sam told his brother, watching as Piper growled at her sisters "One of us should probably go get the chains before she starts turning."

"Already ahead of you, Sammy. Went out and got them when she started acting like she was PMSing." He must have said that a little too loud because all three girls were glaring at them.

"Bite me, asshole!" Piper snarled

"When and where, sweetheart?" Dean asked, winking at her

"Okay, moving on before she maims you. Sweetie, do you need any help?" Phoebe asked her older sister, gently, trying to calm her rage filled sister down

"Help me? You can't even hold a job!" Piper snapped making her sisters wheel back in shock at their normally sweet sister

"Yeah, she's gotten a little cranky." Dean stated the obvious

"Why don't you just shut up, pretty boy?!" Piper growled at him

"Come on, make love, not war, baby." Dean said, grinning, holding his hands over his chest in a heart, making her crack a smile before she slowly stood up from the chair and they all headed up to the attic, Dean and Sam making sure to stay behind Piper in case she had a dizzy spell. They walked into the attic where they immediately set to chaining Piper to the water heater, Sam and Dean doubted that it would stop her if she turned but it was worth a shot.

"Do you guys have a flare gun?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, plenty, don't worry, we'll kill the thing and little miss damsel in distress here will be right as rain. Won't you, princess?" Dean told them, grinning

"Screw you, bitch!"

* * *

"Don't worry, you said. We'll kill this thing, you said. It'll be easy, you said. This is not easy!" Phoebe snapped

"Well, maybe if you were a better shot it would be easier!" Dean shot back as they all looked around the woods, trying to find the Wendigo which was incredibly hard since it was dark and it blended in with all the trees.

"Look there it is!" Prue said, pointing to the right where the Wendigo stood

"No, it's over there!" Phoebe argued, pointing to the left where another Wendigo was

"Well, looks like Piper got out." Dean said, keeping the flare gun on the one to the right

"Oh, you think? What do we do now? How do we tell which one is her?" Sam asked, pointing his flare gun at the other one

"Who do we shoot at?! Who do we shoot at?! Yo, Glenda the good witch, who do we shoot at?!" Dean shouted as the two Wendigo's ran at them

"That one!" Phoebe yelled, pointing to the one on the left and with that Sam fired only for the Wendigo to frantically wave it's furry hands causing it to freeze along with the other Wendigo and the brothers. Prue quickly telekinetically sent the flare at the one to the right where it screamed, going up in flames, making Piper revert back to human and the guys to unfreeze causing Piper to shriek as she scurried to hide behind a tree to cover her nakedness and Dean shrugged off his jacket, handing it to a shivering Piper who took it gratefully.

"So, how do you feel, princess?" Dean asked her

"Naked and freezing but I'm human and non-furry so that's always a plus." She replied, breathing in the forest smell from his jacket

* * *

Dean sat at the kitchen table, eating some of Piper's left over pie and looked up when Piper entered the kitchen, she smiled at him before grabbing a fork for herself and sitting down next to him.

"Looks like great minds think a like." She said, quietly, digging in

"Do you like the pie?" She asked, shyly

"Yeah, it's freaking awesome! The best pie I've ever had, where did you get it?" Dean inquired, curiously

"Actually, I made it."

"You made this? It tastes amazing." He complimented, making her blush and smile

"Thank you."

* * *

The next morning when Dean and Sam grabbed their stuff and headed downstairs, they saw a bag lying on the table with their names on it. Curious, they opened it and saw a bunch of homemade pies, bacon cheeseburgers and salads in there as well as a note.

**Hope you enjoy them. Consider it a thank you for saving my hide... literally.**

**PS. Feel free to come back whenever you like.**

**Thanks again, Piper**

* * *

Please Review. I do not own Charmed or Supernatural… sadly.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	2. So we meet again

The Hunter and The Wiccan

Reckless Abandon

Piper walked around with a sleeping Matthew, cooing to him, jumping a little when the doorbell rang, waking the baby who started crying and she immediately started rocking him, trying to get him to go back to sleep, as she headed towards the door, seriously contemplating hitting whoever it was, of course that changed when she saw who it was.

"Dean, Sam, what are you guys doing here?" She breathed out in shock as seeing the handsome hunters standing at her door

"We had a case a couple of miles away that we finished early and we didn't have really have a place to stay and then we remembered you said we could drop by whenever. What's with the baby? He yours?" He asked

"What?! NO! No… no…_no_! He's not mine, we're just protecting him because a ghost is trying to kill him. But come in, make yourselves at home and… hey, you guys know a lot about ghosts, don't you?" Piper rambled

"Yeah, they're kind of our thing. It comes with being a hunter." Dean said

"Right, could you guys maybe help us with this ghost, please?" Piper asked

"Yeah, sure, it's the least we can do to repay you for letting us stay here." Sam told her

"Oh, you don't need to repay me but thank you so much for the help." She said when suddenly Matthew started crying again, making her freak out "Oh no, oh no, oh no! I think he needs to be changed and Prue isn't back with the diapers yet!"

"Here, give him to me, I got it. Hey, little man, let's get you changed." Dean said to the baby, walking into the kitchen with Piper and Sam following, both with a shocked look on face as they watched him turn a tea towel into a make-shift diaper.

"Oh, how nice." Piper sighed, biting her lip

"There we go. How's that? Such a good boy."

"Yes, he is." Piper breathed out, smiling at him as he turned around to face her with the baby perched on his hip, Sam noticed the look between them and smiled secretly, wondering when they would stop beating around the bush and get together.

* * *

"So, Matthew is from the van Lewens family and the ghost used to be their chauffer, Elias Lundy, who disappeared right before Martha's husband died and he has sworn to kill every male in the family. What do we do now?" Piper asked, turning to the brothers

"Well, now that we know who he is, we find out where his body is buried and burn it." Sam explained

"But he disappeared, there's no body on record." Piper told them

"Then we have to track it down and hope he's not attached to an object instead."

"This is going to be fun." Prue said

* * *

Piper and Sam were trying to dodge the electrical bolts being sent at them, it was being made slightly more easy by Piper freezing them… if only the stupid ghost would freeze as well.

"You know, Dean really likes you. I've never seen him so interested in a girl before. I've certainly never seen him drive so far for one." Sam told her, throwing himself to the side to avoid a bolt

"Far? It was only a couple of miles. And what do mean, he likes me?" Piper asked, confused, freezing one of the bolts before swinging the iron crow bar through him making him disappear

"What?! A couple of miles?! We were in Miami since when does that constitute as 'a couple of miles'?" Sam asked, incredulously, ducking as a bolt unfroze and hit the wall behind him "And what I meant is he hasn't shut up about you since we left."

"Really? That's so sweet. Wow, watch it, buddy! Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation here?!" Piper yelled at Elias who looked bewildered as opposed to Sam who was laughing as she swung the bar through him again.

"Honestly, ghosts these days, no manners what so ever." She huffed, shaking her head, making Sam laugh even harder before being cut off by Piper pushing him to the floor and getting blasted into the wall by a bolt that was meant for him. He threw his arms over his head when all the bolts unfroze, one hitting the chandelier causing it to crash on the ghost making him disappear, he quickly got up and ran over to Piper who was knocked unconscious with blood dying her hair and scratches all over her face and arms and he swore heavily before picking her up in his arms and running as fast as he could to the exit but before they could cross the threshold the door slammed shut and they were flung into a wall, he made sure to shield Piper as best as he could, she couldn't take anymore blows to the head, Sam looked up and saw Elias gliding towards them.

Damn it, Dean, where are you?!

* * *

Dean, Prue and Phoebe quickly found the oak where Prue tried to telekinetically lift the dirt off the body but her powers didn't seem to be working so Dean handed out the shovels and they all started digging hurriedly, all of them motivated by the thought of their sibling in the house, causing a distraction and with that thought they started digging even faster.

"You know, Piper really likes you, I've never seen her smile at someone like she smiles at you." Phoebe told him, making him smile slightly

"Oh shit." Prue swore, pointing to where Elias was standing on the balcony and swore again as Dean was flung into a tree, hitting his head, knocking him out, Prue quickly grabbed the crow bar and telekinetically throw it at him causing him to disappear and they started digging with fever, cheering inwardly when they hit the bones only to realize Dean had the lighter and then- as if things weren't already bad enough- the ghost reappeared and flung Prue into the tree as well, landing next to the still unconscious Dean, she hurriedly looked through his pockets until she found the lighter.

Elias was just about to fling Phoebe too when a crow bar swung through him, revealing a bruised and bloody Sam standing there, breathing heavily, hearing her name being shouted she turned to see Prue telekinetically throwing her the lighter, she caught it and quickly poured the gasoline on the bones before lighting and dropping the lighter just as Elias reappeared and flung Sam into off the balcony, watching as he and the bones went up in flames and Prue telekinetically catch Sam right before he hit the ground, with that Phoebe slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

It was over and Matthew was safe. Everything was fine.

"Piper's hurt badly, she needs to get to a hospital." Sam told them

"So does Dean." Prue added, holding up a bloody hand from his head

Or not.

* * *

Piper had to get a few stitches as did Dean and Sam and Prue had to get their shoulders popped back into place but besides that they were all fine, all of them knew it could've been a lot worse. Elias was vanquished, Martha was safe and Matthew was back with his mother, the sisters had to admit they would miss him. Dean was woken up by a knocking on his door and opened it to see Piper standing there with pie and two forks, he beckoned her inside and they sat down on his bed, digging in, Dean moaning dramatically making Piper laugh.

"How's your head?" She asked, concerned

"Fine, thanks, how's yours?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. So, I have a question, why does iron repel ghosts?" Piper asked, curiously

"It's actually pretty simple, you see, striking a ghost with an object made of iron grounds their electrical charge, disrupting and warding them off until they can recover." He explained

"Really? I was expecting less scientific and more ancient lore. You really know your stuff, don't you? Do you think you could teach me?" She asked, genuinely interested

"Sure, where do you want to start?" He questioned, making her smile brightly

* * *

When Sam opened his brothers door the next morning, a bag from Piper in his hand, he found Dean curled around Piper, protectively, and Piper was snuggled into his chest, her face buried in his neck. Sam smiled and quietly closed the door, it couldn't hurt to let them sleep in a little longer, maybe they would finally stop avoiding their feelings for each other if they wake up, cuddling, he really hoped so, they were good together and after she had took the blast for him, Dean seemed to finally trust her.

Maybe they could out. God knows, if any one deserved some happiness, it was Dean.

* * *

Please Review. I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	3. Goodbye

The Hunter and The Wiccan

Awakened

Dean stood beside Piper's bedside, looking at her pale face, she looked like she was sleeping and he kept waiting for her to wake up but she just… didn't, she didn't even so much as twitch. It was painful, seeing her laying on that bed, hooked up to all those tubes and machines, knowing he couldn't do anything about it because this wasn't demons or monsters or anything he could work with, this was something much worse, this was a disease that she got from a freaking bug, this… this was something he couldn't fight, something he couldn't shoot or stab or exorcise, he couldn't do anything but stand there and watch her lay there, in a coma, knowing that she could die any second and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

"Why won't you wake up?" He asked, brushing her hair away from her face "Please, Piper." Suddenly Phoebe, Prue and Sam rushed into the room with a poppet and a cup of blood.

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing?" Dean questioned, watching the sisters put the blood on the doll

"We're waking Piper up, now shush." Prue told him before they placed their hands on the poppet and Piper and started chanting "Troubled blood with sleeps unease, remove the cause of this disease." The door started to open and the brothers quickly rushed to press their combined weight against the door, slamming it shut, making the doctor yell out before banging on the door.

"Sorry, Doc, can't get it open! Hurry up!" Dean said, whispering the last part to the sisters

"Sleep eternal never more, and shift this source of illness borne, to this poppet whom none shall mourn." They finished chanting and the silence was deafening as they all waited for Piper to wake up or show any signs of life whatsoever… but nothing happened.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Dean asked, gazing at the still comatose Piper

"I don't know, it should have work-" Prue started to say, voice saturated with tears, before being cut off by Piper abruptly springing forward, making everyone smile in relief, now breathing easier. Prue and Phoebe immediately went over and hugged her tightly while Sam and Dean opened the door for the doctor who froze in shock at seeing Piper awake and being smothered by her sisters.

"What's up, Doc?" Dean quipped, still smiling broadly

"This doesn't make any sense. It's not possible!" The doctor said, rambling on, looking bewildered, before telling Piper that she was free to leave.

"Okay, we're going to go get you some clothes and food, sweetie. Oh, I'm so happy your okay." Phoebe told her, giving her a hug before she and Prue left, Sam trailing behind.

"I'm glad you feel better, Piper." Sam said, making her smile and thank him, and with that he went to follow the witches, wincing when he felt something stab his leg, he looked down, confused before shrugging and continued walking. Dean went to follow his brother but stopped and quickly gave her a hug, whispering in her ear "Nice to have you back, princess." Before walking out of the room, without a backwards glance, although if he would have looked back, he would've seen her smile brightly.

* * *

Dean was spread across the bed, listening to the news, tiredly, before he heard something that made his eyes snap open and he bolted up, looking at the TV in shock.

"We've identified the initial carrier and we put her and anyone she may have affected in the isolation ward."

"Is it true that P3 was quarantined because it was the source of the outbreak?"

"Oh, crap." Dean swore, quickly grabbing his keys and jacket and walking over to bathroom, banging on the door "Come on, Sammy, we got to go!" He stumbled back when the door suddenly swung open and he was shocked by the sight of his little brother, sweaty and breathing heavily, who looked like he was going to pass out.

"You look terrible, worse than terrible actually, you look like… you look like Piper did." Dean told him, feeling his forehead for a fever and quickly pulled his hand back at how high his fever was.

"Crap. We need to get you to the hospital."

"No, Dean, I'm fine." Sam protested, weakly, before falling into a coughing fit so bad he had to lean against the doorway "I'm… I'm… I'm fine." The wheezing didn't make it very convincing and neither did the fact that he passed out.

"Crap!"

* * *

Dean, holding Sam up, walked into the hospital when suddenly Sam glowed a golden color and stood up straight, no longer wheezing, coughing, sweating or anything, he wasn't sick anymore, he wasn't even showing any signs of being sick at all. The two brothers looked at each other, confused, before realization dawned on their faces and they broke out into a run towards quarantine, if the sickness was being caused by the spell that woke Piper from her coma and Sam wasn't sick anymore then that means the spell was canceled and that meant… that meant Piper was comatose again or maybe even… maybe even dead, they barged into the room and saw Piper, lifeless and pale, lying on the bed with doctors surrounding her.

"She's not responding to CPR! Come on, Ms. Halliwell!"

* * *

Piper opened her eyes and, looking around, saw herself and her sisters as children as well as her parents and her Grams, laughing and playing around a Christmas tree. She remembered this memory, it was the last Christmas she had with her mother, before she realized it, she was crying.

"It's a beautiful memory." She whirled around to see who said that and saw a man in a trench coat, standing a couple of feet from her

"Who are you?" Piper asked

"I am Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord and I am here to heal you." He told her in a monotone voice

"Right, why does an Angel care if I die, I'm just one person, surely an Angel of the Lord has more important things to do then heal me?" She asked

"You are a very important person, a very important part of the future, you cannot die, it would prove to be disastrous." He informed her

"Why? Prue and Phoebe are the super witches, not me. Sam and Dean are the fighters, not me. So why is it such a big deal if I die?"

"You don't give yourself enough credit, maybe it is not as obvious as it is in your sisters and the Winchesters but you are a fighter, a warrior, without you, your sisters, would just give up, they would never become the people that they need to be. That is why you are important, that is why you cannot die and most importantly, that is why you have to keep fighting, it is your destiny." He said before pressing two fingers to her forehead.

"Goodbye, Piper Halliwell." Was the last thing she heard before everything went black

* * *

"Time of death, 9:40 AM."

Phoebe and Prue were holding onto to Sam, crying, as he tried to comfort them, Dean shut his eyes tightly, hoping this was just a terrible nightmare, and let his head hit the wall behind him. Why did good people have to die? It wasn't fair, all she had ever done was save people, including his brother, and this is what she got, magic turning its back on her, doctors that couldn't help her and nobody to save her. It wasn't fair, she deserved better.

"Wait, I think she's responding. There's a heartbeat." Those words caused everyone to walk closer to the bed, her sisters gazing at Piper with a hopeful expression, and they all sagged in relief, Dean dragging a hand over his face, when she started coughing, the nurse stating that her pulse was strong. She moaned, her head rolling to the side, and her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled at them, weakly.

"Hey. What did I miss?"

* * *

Piper heard a knocking on her door and got up to answer it, smiling when she saw Dean standing there with pie and two forks, "I would hate to break tradition." He told her and she nodded, still smiling, stepping aside to let him in and they sat down on her bed and started eating.

"Dean, I am so sorry Sam got sick because of me." Piper apologized

"You don't need to apologize, Piper, it wasn't your fault."

"My sisters cast that spell to save me and it almost killed Sam. How can you not hate us?" She asked

"I've done a lot of dangerous, stupid things to save my brother, I can't really judge, especially when you made them reverse the spell even though you knew you would die, I can't blame you after that." He explained, he had wanted to believe his brother when he said they weren't evil but it was against everything he believed in but then Piper took that blast for Sam and gotten herself badly injured in the process, and today she was willing to die so other people could live, how can you continue believing someone is evil after that?

He had thought that he knew everything about hunting and then he comes here and suddenly nothing makes sense anymore, suddenly there's good magic and witches who aren't actually witches, who save people, and everything is upside down and he just doesn't know what to do anymore because God help him, he actually likes her. She's cute and funny and he could easily imagine being with her, she was the type of girl you settle down with, get married to, start a family with, everything he's always secretly wanted, and it scares the hell out of him, because those kind of things, they don't happen to him, he's not the type of guy who gets a happy ending and in a couple of months he's going to hell, and he already cares about her way too much. So, that's why he got a pie from the fridge and knocked on her door in the middle of the night, he just wanted to hang out with her one last time before he left and never came back, because it's easier that way, it really is because he… he really likes this girl but nothing can ever happen and doesn't that just suck.

"Are you okay? Is your shoulder bothering you? Sam told me you hurt it on your last hunt." Piper asked, running her hands over his shoulder, concerned. When he didn't answer, she looked up, questioningly, and cocked her head when she saw him smiling.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You." He breathed, leaning in slightly

"M-me? That's.. sweet. Really, really sweet." She whispered, blushing slightly

"I've been known to do that every now and then."

"Mm, c-can you please just kiss me now?" She asked and he leaned in and did exactly that, cupping the back of her neck as she wrapped her arms around his. They broke apart and he started kissing her neck, lying them down on the bed.

And that was all she wrote.

* * *

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, looking over at Piper who was sound asleep, the moonlight from the window shining on her bare back, he brushed the hair from her face before sighing and grabbing his things to leave.

"You don't have to sneak out, you know." He froze with his hand on the doorknob and turned to see Piper awake, sitting up, clutching the sheet to her chest. She didn't look angry or sad, she just looked understanding which was worse than if she had thrown a lamp at his head, at least he was used to that.

"Look, Piper, you're a great girl and I really do like you but.. I'm not that guy. I'm not the guy who sticks around, Piper, and you deserve that guy, you deserve the best and I'm not that." He explained

"I understand, I really do, and it's okay, I just don't want things to be awkward between us. I don't want anything to change, I want to stay friends, can we do that?" She asked him

"I hope so. You're a really cool girl, you know that?"

"And don't you forget it." She said, jokingly pushing him and they smiled at each other, both wishing things could be different.

"Goodbye, Piper." Dean got up, grabbing his things, and headed to the door, looking back at Piper, noting how beautiful she was, he smiled regretfully.

"Goodbye, Dean." When the door closed, she flopped back on her bed and let the tears fall, crying into her pillow.

…

Dean let his head fall back against the door, listening to the sounds of her crying and hating that he was the reason, and closed his eyes tightly, once again wishing that things could be different, he sighed heavily before walking towards Sam's room. It was time to leave.

* * *

Please Review. I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.

I'm not sure if I got the characters right, if I didn't, I'm really sorry and I'll try to do better next time.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	4. Welcome to my life

The Hunter and The Wiccan

Jus in Bello

Sam and Dean shuffled awkwardly around each other before sitting down, heavily, on the cheap, moldy bed and looked around their jail cell, jiggling their chains slightly.

"How we going to Houdini ourselves out of this one?" Dean asked his younger brother, not really expecting an answer but needing to break the stifling silence, he certainly didn't expect Sam to bolt up, eyes widening with realization.

"I think you just answered your own question." Sam breathed, wanting to hit himself for not thinking of it sooner

"You want to explain that, Sammy, or are we going to play the guessing game?"

"Houdini, Dean, that's it!" He exclaimed, excitedly

"Did they knock a few bolts in your brain loose? Because you're not making any sense, man."

"Don't you get it?! Dude, we have the Charmed Ones on our side, all we have to do is get them to magic us out of here." Sam explained

"That could work except for one tiny, _tiny_, little detail. How are we supposed to call them? They took our phones; I highly doubt anybody out there is going to lend us one, so how are we going to ask them to Houdini us out of this?"

"… We're screwed." Sam deadpanned

"Yeah."

* * *

Dean jogged into the impound lot and quickly popped the trunk, hastily putting weapons and amulets into a duffle bag, his head shot up when the lights started flickering and swore when he saw the gigantic cloud of black smoke coming towards him. He slung the bag over his shoulder and ran back inside where Sam and the others had lined the windows and doors with salt and spray painted the floors with devil's traps, Dean yelled out a warning, "They're coming! Hurry!" as he slammed the door shut, throwing a gun to Sam as they ran into the main office where everyone else was.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Now might be a good time to call Piper."

"Yeah." Sam agreed, quickly grabbing the phone and dialing, heart beating fast as he prayed for someone to pick up, he smiled in relief when he heard Piper's sweet tone.

"Hey, Piper, we could really use some help right now." He told her, cursing when the black smoke hit the building, causing dust to fall from the ceiling as the building shook.

"What was that? What have you two gotten yourselves into now?"

"It's a _long_ story but basically we're stuck in a police station surrounded by demons." Sam informed her, casually

"… We'll be right there."

* * *

Piper sat on a desk, fiddling with her anti-possession necklace, and watched as Sam showed her sisters how to hold the shotgun. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards her and saw Dean standing in front of her, looking tense.

"Hey." She smiled at him, widely, and he grinned back at her, relaxing when he realized that things weren't awkward between them.

"Hey. Look, Piper, thanks for helping us, you guys didn't have to."

"Well, you guys helped us with the Wendigo and Elias, this is the least we can do."

"That's not true; this is a lot more dangerous than the cases we helped you guys with. Just accept the thanks, Piper; it's not something I do very often." He told her and she reluctantly nodded in agreement. They sat, watching their siblings in silence, chuckling when Phoebe accidently rammed the butt of the gun into Sam's gut, making him grunt in pain.

"I guess it's a good thing you already taught me how to shoot a gun, huh?" Piper asked, smiling at him

"Yeah, although I'm starting to wish I had taught your sisters as well." Dean told her, wincing when he saw Sam slid to the floor, holding his groin, moaning in pain, and Dean looked at the sisters with wary eyes, wondering if everyone would be safer if he took the guns away from them. "I'm not afraid to admit that the thought of being anywhere near your sisters while they have those guns, scares the shit out of me." Piper started laughing at the confession before flinching in sympathy as Sam ducked to avoid Phoebe's shotgun, he looked over at them with pleading eyes, mouthing 'help me' before turning to look out at the demon filled parking lot with longing.

A loud crash made them jump up and rush into the room, guns pointed, to see a blonde demon stuck in a devil's trap and Piper instinctually flicked her fingers causing everybody to freeze, including the demon, and she tilted her head in surprise, "Huh, I guess that does work on them." Piper unfroze the rest of the room and Dean sighed, exasperated, when he saw the demon, "So, how do we kill her?"

"We don't. Piper, can you unfreeze her?" Sam asked, walking towards the blonde and scratching the trap with his knife

"But she's a demon." Piper protested

"She's here to help." Sam told her, making her look at him incredulously before turning to Dean, wide eyed, and he sighed, rolling his eyes, nodding his head in agreement and she reluctantly unfroze her and the demon strutted out of the devil's trap, stopping in front of Piper, looking her up and down, making her and Dean tense up, before recognition dawned on her face and she leaned in and whispered, reverently, "A Charmed One." Dean shifted uncomfortably before tugging Piper towards him, making the blonde's eyes snap over to him, analyzing him, what she found made her laugh, darkly.

"Only you, Dean-O. I wonder though, have you told her your little secret yet?" She called over her shoulder before the door closed behind her.

"I-I don't like her." Piper told Dean, uncomfortable with how the demon had looked at her, Dean threw an arm over her shoulder as they headed for the door.

"Welcome to my world."

* * *

Piper, Prue and Phoebe stood in front of the unprotected doors, guns ready, and immediately started shooting when the demons flooded through the doors, Prue telekinetically flung half of the crowd into the wall before doing the same to the rest, Phoebe had quickly abandoned the gun after almost blowing Piper's head off and was now in a hand-to-hand fight with two demons, she blocked a punch from one, twisting his arm and drop kicking him before levitating to avoid a hit from the other one, Piper cart wheeled out of the way before shooting the demon full of salt shells and roundhouse kicked the one behind her, splashing her with holy water.

Everything was going good… until the tide started turning, it seemed like word that the Charmed Ones were there had gotten out because a handful of demons left their previous fights and instead ganged up on the sisters. Prue got telekinetically thrown into the wall so hard it cracked, screaming in pain when the demon stepped on her hand, breaking it, so she brought her other hand up to fling him away from her but before she could he grabbed it and twisted it back so far there was a distinct snap, he lifted her up by her throat and slammed her against the wall again before bringing up a knife to stab her.

Phoebe got picked up by her throat and thrown into the wall before another demon pulled her up by her hair and backhanded her, sending her to the floor as the demon kicked her over and over, one of her ribs breaking, making her scream in pain, Piper stumbled back into the wall due to a kick to the stomach and she shoot at the demon a couple of times, sending it to the floor, before rolling out of the way of a punch and trying to shoot him but the gun was out of shells so instead she rammed the butt of her gun into his face, she shrieked in surprise and dropped the gun when another demon grabbed her from behind so she kicked off the wall, making them fall to the floor where the demon rolled on top of her and went to stab her so she quickly froze her and the entire room, saving her sisters as well.

Piper scrambled up and saw her sisters in pain from their severe injuries, she also noticed the demons starting to unfreeze and hastily started to chant, "Demon's soul hides behind an innocent's face. This witch's magic casts you out of this place!" black smoke poured out of all the demons mouths, pooling on the ceiling before disappearing in an explosion of light, the possessed people collapsing, and Piper quickly turned on the recording of Sam's exorcism before finally allowing herself to slide down the wall, exhausted. Prue slumped to the ground, holding her hands to her chest in pain, grimacing at soreness of her bruised throat, Phoebe leaned herself against the wall, clutching her ribs and sore stomach, resting her bruised cheek against the cool wall. The brothers and Henriksen stumbled out of the office and looked around, eyes widening at the large amount of people passed out on the floor, and they looked at the sisters with a new found respect in their eyes, these girls were bad ass.

* * *

Dean sat on the curb outside the Motel, looking up when Piper sat down next to him, offering silent comfort, not pushing him to talk about it. That's one thing he liked about Piper, she didn't push, and she let you talk when you wanted to talk and if you didn't want to talk than that was fine, she would just be there for you. It had been hours since Ruby had made that snide comment about his deal and she hadn't asked about it once, seemingly sensing that he didn't want to talk about it. She really was a cool girl, she wasn't even acting awkwardly over the fact they had slept together, she wasn't being clingy or needy, she was acting like it hadn't even happened… which was great… really, really great… so why the hell was it pissing him off so much?

"Are you okay?" Piper asked him, quietly

"I'm fine."

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, I understand, but please don't lie." She whispered and he nodded in agreement and so they sat in silence for awhile, looking up at the sky, enjoying each other's company, Dean looked over and noticed Piper shivering slightly so he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her, making her thank him and smile at him gratefully.

"I'm not going to push you to talk but I would like it if you would listen to what I have to say. I haven't been doing this as long as you have but I do know how hard it is to deal with the fact that sometimes good people die and I know that when they do, you blame yourself, you tell yourself that you should have protected them, that if you had done something different they wouldn't be dead right now and you agonize over every little detail and try to convince yourself that it was your fault but you have to believe me when I tell you that you couldn't have done anything, none of us could have done anything, trust me, I have looked over every possible thing we could have done differently and there is just nothing we could have done and that's just… just terrible. It's a horrible feeling and I'm so sorry that you have to experience it and I would take it away if I could… but I can't so I hope this helped you… even if it was just a little and if it didn't, I understand." Piper tried to comfort him before standing up and kissing him on the cheek "Goodnight, Dean." She turned around to leave when a hand on her wrist stopped her, she turned back to look at Dean.

"You did, you know. Help me, I mean. Thanks Piper." He told her, sincerely, getting ready to go back to his room

"Hey, do you maybe want to go and get some pie from the diner down the street? My treat." Piper offered, hesitantly

"Yeah, sure, but you're not paying, it's on me." Dean told her and they started arguing back and forth about who was paying as they got into the car and he immediately cranked the music so that she couldn't argue anymore, making her huff angrily before cracking a smile at him when he pointed at her, singing along to the song, terribly.

* * *

Sam rushed out of the room, worried because Dean hadn't been in his bed, before freezing when he saw him asleep in the car with Piper in the passenger seat, covered by his leather jacket. Sam smiled, walking up to the car, quietly opening the door and then he slammed his hand against the horn, making them both bolt up, and he quickly ran away, laughing his ass off, before Dean could process what had happened.

"Love the hair, man!" Sam called over his shoulder, making Dean snap out of it

"You are so dead, Sammy!" Dean shouted, chasing after him

These were the moments that mattered; these were the moments that they were going to remember, not Lilith or any of that other crap, _these_ moments, the good ones, the ones that meant something. And this moment, getting chased around the parking lot by his pissed off big brother as the three girls, who had come to mean so much to them, laughed in the background, was one of the best ones yet.

* * *

Please review. I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.

I'm not sure I got all the characters right, if I didn't just tell me and I'll try to do better next time.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	5. Possessed

The Hunter and The Wiccan

A\N: I re-did this chapter, hope you like it.

Coyote Piper

Piper dumped the trash in the dumpster, sighing, dusting off her outfit, and looked at her reflection in a broken piece of glass, she ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times in an attempt to calm down… it wasn't working. Taking a deep breath, she turned to go back inside, stumbling back in shock when she saw the woman standing in front of her, she put a hand on her chest in an attempt to calm her erratic heartbeat and warily eyed the woman who gave her the same eerie feeling the blonde demon had. Piper went to sidestep the woman but she just stepped in front of her so she tried again but the woman once again blocked her attempt, "I'm sorry, do you need something?"

"Yes, I need you to be quiet and not squirm too much." The woman told her, stepping towards her, causing Piper to hastily freeze her or at least try to but all the woman did was shake it off, giving her a malicious smile before throwing her head back, black smoke pouring out of her mouth and surging into Piper, causing her to fall to the ground, convulsing as her magic tried to fight off the possession. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, her eyes shut tight in pain, her head whipped back, eyes snapping open to show endless black pools and she smirked menacingly, standing up stiffly, she looked in the shard of glass and ruffled her hair, rolling her shoulders and her smirk turned into a dark smile that promised pain.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

The possessed Piper snuck up behind a distracted Phoebe with an athame in hand, getting ready to slit her throat when voices coming towards the kitchen made her hide the athame and quickly sit down, pretending to read the newspaper. She looked up when the door opened and almost fell out of her seat when she saw the freaking Winchester brothers, honestly, do those denim wrapped nightmares show up everywhere?! How the hell was she supposed to complete her mission with these idiots here?!

"Hey, Piper." Sam greeted, both of them looking at her skimpy outfit in shock, it was so unlike her.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, coldly

"You invited us, remember?" Dean told her, him and Sam exchanging confused looks

"Right." She said before going back to silently fuming while worrying over her mistake and hoping they didn't pick up on it, completely missing the suspicious look the brothers exchanged at the cold and forgetful greeting from the usually sweet and attentive Piper. Sam went over to the coffee pot and started pouring a couple of cups as Dean tried to start a conversation with Piper, receiving only short, irritated answers in reply, Sam sat down with them, handing out the coffee and they both watched discreetly as Piper took a sip of her holy water laced coffee and they tensed up, reaching for their guns, when she started coughing uncontrollably, clutching her throat in pain, confirming their suspicions.

"Christo." Dean fake coughed, making her eyes turn black and they jumped up, splashing her with holy water, causing her to fall off her chair, face burning, before she telekinetically threw them into a wall, the loud noise attracting Phoebe and Prue and they came running in the room to see a black-eyed Piper telekinetically slam the brothers into another wall, Prue tried to use her own power to knock her down but all it did was make her stumble back a few feet and piss her off. Piper slowly turned to look at them, her inky black eyes glaring at them, the doors slammed shut behind them and she stalked up to them, grabbing them by their throats, lifting them high in the air, a gunshot made her drop them and she spun around angrily, baring her teeth at the gun toting brothers, and started telekinetically choking them, slamming them back and forth into the walls.

"I am light. I am light. I am one too strong to fight." Phoebe started chanting, making Piper shudder in pain, whirling around to face Phoebe.

"Are you trying to vanquish me, you little bitch?!" She snarled angrily, slamming her into the ceiling and floor

"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii." Dean recited, leaning heavily against the wall, causing Piper yell out in pain, falling to her knees, when suddenly the table slammed into him, allowing her to get back up.

"Return to dark, where shadows dwell. You cannot have this Halliwell." Prue took over chanting

"Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate." Sam continued in place of Dean, Piper fell to the ground, black smoke slowly coming out of her mouth but before they could complete it, they were slammed into the wall and held there along with Dean and Phoebe.

"Took you long enough." Piper said, breathing heavily, as a dark haired woman walked into the room, "Remind me again why I had to be the one who got their ass kicked?"

"Couldn't take the chance of me getting exorcised, of course."

"Of course." Piper sneered, pushing herself up, and they turned to the group on the wall, smirking darkly at them.

"So, this- this was all planned? This entire thing, even the fight?" Phoebe asked, breathing heavily, her still healing rib had been re-broken so she was finding it hard to breath.

"Of course this was all planned, you dumb bitch. No low-level demon would dare possess a Charmed One and no high-level demon would make the mistakes that I 'did' nor would they be as weak as I portrayed. I am a very powerful demon and add to the fact that I'm possessing a Charmed One and I'm even more powerful than usual, I could have kicked all your asses without breaking a sweat. Why do you think I didn't use your sister's power? I was screwing with you, dumbass." Piper explained, condescendingly

"Okay, enough talking, we have to finish this or Lilith is going to screw with_ us_… and not in the good way." The dark haired demon said and Piper nodded, moving to stand in front of Phoebe, she took out her athame and went to stab her.

"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii." Sam went to recite only to groan in pain as the demon clenched her fist, choking him slightly.

"Piper, don't do this, fight her, please!" Phoebe begged, tears streaming down her face, and the athame halted as Piper hesitated, "Please, Piper, I know you, I know how strong you are, fight her! I believe in you, please." Piper stumbled back, lowering the athame slightly and she started shaking her head, erratically, her black eyes fading back to normal.

"What are you doing? Kill her!" The dark haired demon ordered and Piper brought the athame back up, eyes flashing black again

"You don't have to do this, Piper. You're stronger then this black-eyed bitch!" Dean told her, making her head snap over to him, athame lowering again, her now normal eyes watering, "Come on, princess." The nickname brought her completely back and she dropped the athame and fell to the ground and started to convulse as her magic once again started fighting the possession, she arched her back and opened her mouth to scream in pain at the fight going on in her body, her magic finally overcame the demon forcing the black smoke to pour out of her mouth, the black smoke swirled angrily, disappearing in an explosion of golden light.

"NO! This was not the plan!" The dark haired demon roared, stalking towards Piper, she pulled her up harshly by her hair, picking up the athame; she brought it back to stab her, making the group on the wall start to struggle against their invisible binds.

"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii." Dean hurried to recite, the demon crying out before flinging him into the living room.

"Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte." Sam continued, the demon clenched her jaw in pain, groaning in pain, before throwing him through the basement door. The demon cracked her neck, turning back to Piper, expecting her to still be passed out on the floor, but instead saw her standing up weakly, pale-faced and glaring at her, "Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!" Piper recited, hoping that she got it right, and the demon whipped her head back, black smoke flooding out of her mouth, the woman's body fell to the ground, the black smoke went to leave the house but Piper wasn't done with her yet.

"Hell spawn demon, creature of death, fire shall take your very breath, so go away and leave my sight and take with you this endless night!" Piper chanted, making the black smoke shriek before going up in flames.

* * *

Dean sat at the island, watching Piper as she took the pie out of the oven, flour smeared on her face, she set it down on the counter and looked up at him, making him look down, avoiding her gaze, feeling guilty, he looked up when he felt a hand on his.

"It. Wasn't. Your. Fault." Piper told him, firmly, her thumb carressing his wrist gently

"But-" He started to protest only to be cut off by her throwing flour in his face, making him sputter in surprise before grinning wickedly, wiping the flour off his eyelids, looking at her laughing face.

"Oh, now your going to get it." Dean told her, still grinning, making her stop laughing and look at him, suspicously, before shrieking in surprise when he suddenly lunged at her and she quickly ran away, laughing brightly as he chased after her. He ran slowly, letting her stay ahead, not wanting the fun to end yet, smiling at the sound of her laugh, before speeding up, grabbing her around the waist, spinning her around only to yelp as he slipped on some flour, sending them to the floor. They looked at each other and promptly started laughing, Dean looked up at her, seeing her bright smile, listening to her bell-like laughter, noticing the way her eyes were lit up, and before he knew what he was doing, he reached up and pressed his lips against hers, noting the soft texture of her lips.

She pulled back, smiling at him, before leaning down and-

His eyes snapped open as he woke up, he sat up, running a hand through his hair as he looked around the dark room, his eyes landed on the door and, clenching his jaw in determination, he got up and exited his room.

* * *

Piper was awoken by a knocking on her door, confused and dazed, she rolled out of bed, opening the door to see Dean standing there, looking like he had just rolled out of bed himself.

"Dean? What are you-" She started to ask only to be cut off by his lips on hers, her eyes fluttered closed without her permission and she unconsiously leaned into him, grasping his shirt to pull him closer.

"Can I stay here tonight? Promise I won't try to sneak out this time." Dean asked when they had finally pulled away from each other

"Sure." Piper breathed, reaching up to kiss him, pulling him inside as he kicked the door shut behind them

* * *

Please review. I do not own Charmed or Supernatural. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed and favorite-d my story so far.

I'm not sure if I got the characters right, if I made Dean to mushy or something, if I did tell me and I'll try not to let it happen again. Also I hope the last two scenes were okay, I'm still new with the whole romance thing, if I did bad, tell me and I'll try to do better next time.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


End file.
